<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atleast gimme a kiss? by Lia_was_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678857">Atleast gimme a kiss?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here'>Lia_was_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)-centric, Jiara - Freeform, Outer Banks, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Kisses, Underage Drinking, drunk kiara, soft JJ, soft kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jj x Kiara </p><p>JIARA</p><p>Kiara gets drunk and suddenly she's never been clingier. (This one's really short) FLUFF BABYYY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atleast gimme a kiss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh come on, Jj!", Kiara giggled, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible.</p><p>"Can you- oh my god!", the blonde boy exclaimed as he tried to fill a glass up with water, finding the simple task almost impossible due to his girlfriend clinging to his front, arms wrapped around him in a surprisingly strong hold.</p><p>Kiara kept on giggling.</p><p>"I dont need water, just need you!", she smiled and buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent.</p><p>"Kie, come on" Jj pleaded and finally managed to get some water, that he now tried to get her to drink.</p><p>Kiara grinned playfully and shook her head.</p><p>"Just a few sips baby", Jj smiled softly and held the water out, he added a "Please? For me?" just because he could and that seemed to do it, because suddenly Kiara had snatched the glass out of his hand and downed half of it. </p><p>"Woah, slow down tiger", Jj chuckled and tried to save her from drowning herself.</p><p>She just giggled and put the glass down, throwing her arms around him in a hug, which he returned, holding her steady.</p><p>"You wanna fuck?", she mumbled into his chest then and Jj blushed, biting his lips to keep in a smile.</p><p>"No, you're drunk babe", he said, giving the top of her head a short kiss.</p><p>"So?", Kiara answered sassily and he had to bite back a laugh.</p><p>"We can fuck when you're sober, hun", he said then.</p><p>"But i am sober!", Kiara whined and looked at him as she stabbed her finger into his chest.</p><p>Jj laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, sure", he smiled sarcastically.</p><p>His girlfriend whined again and looked up at him, pouting.</p><p>"Atleast gimme a kiss?", she tilted her head and gave him her best puppydog-eyes.</p><p>"Hmmm.." Jj pretended to be thinking, stroking his chin dramatically.</p><p>Kiara batted her eyelashes cutely.</p><p>"Okay, fine", Jj grinned and leaned down to press his lips against hers for a second, in a short, sweet kiss.</p><p>"Mmm.., again", Kiara mumbled, eyes still closed.</p><p>They kissed for another second and Jj started to back away.</p><p>"No, again", Kiara whined then, reaching her hand up to gently tug at his sharktooth necklace. </p><p>She smiled as he pressed his lips to her cheek, then her forehead, her other cheek, her forehead, her nose, her chin and then finally, her lips.</p><p>"Mhm, that's better", she hummed against his mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, leave some kudos if you feel like it! :).</p><p>Have a great day/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>